Protecting Mhina
Protecting Mhina is an episode of Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands. Synopsis Upon hearing news from Jasiri about Mhina absence for the morning patrol, the lion guard heads out to find to mhina and his clan and protect them from being hunted down by poachers. Plot After being absence for the morning patrol, Kion decides to go check out what's going on. Once the lion guard makes it to Chakula Plains. They asked Jasiri, Madoa, Hafsa and Mlinzi have they seen Mhina and Mhina's Adopted Family informs them that they haven't seen mhina all day either and are starting to get worried. So the lion guard and Hafsa clan starts looking for mhina all over the pride lands and will ask any pride landers have they seen him anywhere. After a while they are starts to fear the worst has happen to Mhina. Until Ono spots a lone lyena that looks like Mhina an the distance. Thinking that it's Mhina, Hafsa's Clan and the lion guard Begins to follow the lyena trying to ask him where he was. They eventually makes it to the Jungle Oasis, and Hafsa tells them that the jungle oasis is thought to be the oldest part of the pride lands. Fuli then Spots the lyena again and tells the guard that it look like his headed towards a mud hole near the ravine the lyena eventually went behind the waterfall. And Once Kion and the others followed it inside they see a whole clan of lyena's including the one they followed and Mhina. Once they saw mhina they ran over and hugged him. Fuli then asked him why haven't seen him all day and mhina tells them that he and his clan has been running away from some Poachers for the pass few days. Kion tells them that Mhina and his clan could stay at Pride rock until they get rid of the Poachers. Mhina Agreed to the idea and thanked the lion guard as he and the rest of the clan gets ready to leave. Once at Pride Rock, While Kion and Mhina was talking to Nala and Simba about the Poachers. Uchoraji and his Friend Sarafu are seen Playfully Chasing Shauri, Belee and Denahi around The Royal Den. Once Simba and Nala says it was alright for mhina and his clan to stay until the Poachers were gone. Mhina happily Hugs Kion, the Lion guard, Nala and Simba and ran inside to tell the rest of his clan the great news. Later on, Uchoraji, Sarafu, Mhina and his Clan was stalking a gazelle when the Poachers showed up again. Which caused the gazelle to run away. When Ono swoops over the Pride Lands, checking up on them, he sees that They are in trouble and fly's back to tell the rest of the guard. The Clan flee's in terror, and the Poachers chases after them. Uchoraji manages to evade them by getting in crocodile infested water, when two the Poachers got close one of the crocodiles jumps out of the water, scaring the two away. The other two Poachers approach the rest of the clan, they too having failed to catch one of the lyenas. Kion and the rest of arrives. And Kion saves Mhina and the rest of Mhina's Clan by using the Roar of the Elders, which causes the Poachers to Leave the Pride lands. Transcript (The episode starts at Ndefu Grove where the lion guard was waiting for mhina the morning patrol) Fuli: What's taking Mhina so long? Besthe: It is taking him along time to show up. Maybe we should check on him? Kion: We should go check out what's going on. (The Lion Guard left for Chakula Plains, once they arrived. Jasiri, Madoa, Hafsa and Mlinzi walks up to them, they have worried looks on their faces) Jasiri: Kion, have you seen mhina around lately? Kion: No, we came here to ask you the same question (Mohatu is coming and her Lion Guard) Mohatu (New Beginning): how we can help you? Hamu (New Beginning): what happened? Madoa: (To Hamu (New Beginning)) It's Mhina no one has saw for a couple of days Mlinzi: We haven't seen mhina all day either. The whole clan is starting to worry about him. Mohatu (New Beginning): this can be dangerous, we will need dinosaurs help Mtoto (New Beginning): a good idea, just what kind of dinosaur should we turn to? Bunga: Maybe a dinosaur that can track down mhina. (Bunga looks at Muhangus and Muhanga and walks over to them) Bunga: Have either of you two seen a Lyena around here? Muhangus: The last time i saw him it look like he was running from something. Muhanga: And we heard a loud noise as well Bunga: Loud noise? Muhanga: Yeah. We haven't heard ever since then. Ona ( New Beginning): we need Isabella Hafsa: Dinosaurs? And Who's is the Isabella person that you are taking about? Mohatu (New Beginning): Isabella is an adult female Tyrannosaur, the most dangerous animal in Pridelands Hafsa: (Worried) You're going to send a dangerous animal to find my mhina? Mohatu (New Beginning): there is no other way out, Isabella is a Tyrannosaur, i.e. a better sense of smell than hunting dogs Hafsa: Okay. As long as she doesn't try to hurt him. Fuli: You can go get Isabella while we go and ask any pride landers have, they seen him. (The lion guard and Hafsa clan starts looking for mhina all over the pride lands and asking any pride landers they met) Mohatu (New Beginning): Kion, there is one more dinosaur that can help us Kion: Who? Mohatu (New Beginning): Cadance Flynn, female welociraptor, she is a very intelligent dinosaur Kion: Good idea Mohatu Kenai (bear): who will go for Isabella and Cadance? Nita (female bear): I think Liliput and his friends can help us Fuli: You guys can go look for Isabella and Cadance. Kenai and Nita: okay (they go for Isabella and Cadanxe) (The rest of the Lion gaurd and Hafsa clan showed up) Kion: Do any of them know where mhina is? Fuli: Sorry kion. but everyone we ask to say they don't know where mhina is. Mlinzi: I guess Mhina is gone forever. (Ono spots a lone lyena that looks like Mhina an the distance) Isabella: Ono,What's happening? Ono: I see a lyena that looks like mhina Isabella: I'll go there and see if it's definitely Mhina Cadance: I'm going with you Liliput: we too (The Lyena sees Isabella and cadance and runs away) Isabella : who are you? Sarafu: I'm Sarafu Isabella : We do not know each other Sarafu: Im a member of Mhina's clan. i was just going back to the rest of the clan Sarafu: I have to go now (Left to the jungle oasis) Bunga: Hey! Wait for us! (The Lion Guard and Hasfa's Clan follows Sarafu) Isabella(talk about jungle oasis): this place could be perfecion for Jenny and other hebivoures dinosaurs Beshte: Where did he go? (Fuli sees Sarafu) Fuli: There he is. It look like his headed towards a mud hole near the ravine. (The Lion Guard and Hasfa's Clan chases Sarafu) Littlefoot (thinks about his mother or Jenny Brown): hey everyone, do you think this place would please my mother and herd? Beshte: (To LittleFoot) It Might (Sarafu went behind the waterfall) Ono: It went behind that Waterfall (Once inside the cave Kion jr and Mohatu from the Protectors of the Pride Lands universe walks up to him) Mohatu (Protectors of the Pride Lands) Did you bring us some food? Sarafu: Sorry i didn't Bunga: Woah! (Sarafu looks behind him and sees The Lion Guard) (Kion jr from the Protectors of the Pride Lands universe hind behind Uchoraji and salehe) Mohatu New Beginning ( to Kion protectors and Isabella): she looks like me but she is teenager, why? Kion: I don't know. (Uchoraji while his tail was waging really fast starts to sniffs Mohatu from New Beginning) Bunga: (Whispering to Mohatu from New Beginning): Why does he look exactly like Kion except without the scar over his eye? Mohatu (New Beginning) I do not know Bunga, but my father and father of Kion are kings who during their reign saw much and many of these things they would like to hide from their children for their sake, he can be one of those secrets of kings. Mhina: Uchoraji! Can you leave her alone, please? (Mhina showed up behind Uchoraji and uchoraji tail stops waging and sits down with a sad look on his face) Mhina: (To Mohatu, New Beginning) It's Alright. He does that to any newcomers within the clan. (Looks at uchoraji who was now Chewing with Mhina's Tail) Hafsa: Mhina! (Hafsa and The Lion Guard ran over and hugged him) Fuli: why haven't seen you all day? Mhina: Me and my clan has been running away from some Poachers for the pass few days. Kion: Well you and your clan could stay at Pride rock until we get rid of the Poachers. Mhina: Sounds like a great idea. Thank You, lion guard (Mhina and the rest of the clan gets ready to leave) Mohatu (New Beginning): I think that Mhina needs Isabella to protect and defend against poachers (she asks her siblings) what do you think about it? I would like to know the separate opinion of each of you. Kiara jr (beginning version): Sounds like a good idea (Once they Arrived At Pride Rock, Uchoraji Ran pass Simba. Almost knocking him over) Simba: Hey! Isabella: what happend , Simba? Cadance: you good? Simba: Im fine (Gets Up and looks back at Uchoraji) Who is that guy and why does he look like my son? Mhina: I need to put a dog collar and leash on him. (Looks at Simba) Sorry, Simba. He just really excited to go to different Places. Kenai (bear): Simba, maybe he looks like your son because they are related? Simba: Maybe. Mhina: Simba, What should we do about the Poachers? Simba: Im not sure but if these poachers stay here they could hunt down all the pride landers (While Simba, Nala, Kion and Mhina has a talk about the poachers. Uchoraji trys to Playfully Chasing Shauri, Belee and Denahi around The Royal Den) Shauri: Stop! I told you i don't want to play! Denahi: This is Fun. Uchoraji: Come On Shauri! I just want to play. Shauri: Well, i don't want to play (Looks at Kata and Maya) Can you guys help me out and tell him to stop? Maya: Sorry, kid your on your own. (Back outside Simba, Nala, Kion and Mhina was still talking) Simba: It's alright for mhina and his clan to stay here until you and your lion guard get's rid of the Poachers. (Mhina happily Hugs Kion, the Lion guard, Nala and Simba) Mhina: Thank You! (Mhina ran back inside to tell the rest of his clan the great news, Once inside he stop Uchoraji form chasing Shauri) Mhina: Guess what happend? Simba and nala allows us to stay here until Kion and the lion guard get rid of the poachers. Shauri, Maya and Kata: What!? Denahi: that's great news now we can hang out with Uchoraji all the time. Kenai (bear): I think in that case he needs Isabella's help Isabella: I'll be happy to help Twin Ndugu (Protectors of the Pride Lands Version): Mhina. We're still hungry. Dada Nzuri (Protectors of the Pride Lands Version): can we get something to eat? Mhina: Sure. (Looks at his clan) come on (he then looks a Uchoraji) Uchoraji you can hang out with Denahi and the others later Uchoraji: (Sad look on his face) Okay. ( Get's Marigold off his back and give her to her sister Nita. And left with the rest of the clan) Kata: Good Riddance, Weirdo Mohatu (New Beginning): maybe me and Isabella will help you get food? Mhina: If you want (Mhina and the other members of the clan got low to the ground and when to there hunting. Uchoraji was about to start chasing the gazelle but Mohatu *Protectors of the Pride Lands Version* stopped him by stepping on his tail.) Mohatu (Protectors of the Pride Lands Version): No Uchoraji. Uchoraji: (Looks at her with ignored face) Mohatu New Beginning (to the Mohatu Protectors of the Pridelands): who are you? Mohatu (Protectors of the Pride Lands Version): (to the Mohatu New Beginning) Im Mohatu. (Uchoraji Bites her, making her let go of his tail and runs Off) Mohatu (Protectors of the Pride Lands Version):Ow. Why you little... Come back here. (The Poachers showed up again and caused the gazelle to run away) Poacher #1: (Looks at Uchoraji) There's a rare one. Poacher #2: (Looks at Uchoraji) He looks like that lion my kids watch on tv. Isn't the character name is kion or something? Poacher #1: Who cares today he is going to make me rich Isabella (she says to poachers): And you gentlemen, what are you doing here? Poacher #1: What the.. Patch: (Looks up and sees Ono flying above them and flying back to pride rock) Mhina: Run! The Clan flee's in terror, and the Poachers chases after them. One of the poachers try's catching Uchoraji but misses. Uchoraji gets in crocodile infested water) Poacher #3: (Walks slowly to Uchoraji) Come here little lyena. (Takes out a plushie of Kion) Look i got you a chew toy if you can just come back this way. Isabella (talking to poacher # 3): What are you doing with this Lyena? Poacher #3: (Reaches out hand and Uchoraji starts to growl) Poacher #1: Enough of this (Puts Uchoraji in cage) Uchoraji: (Starts to roar) Poacher #1: What is he doing? (Starts to hear a bunch of barking) Isabella (talking to the poacher # 3): I advise you to run away, do you know what dinosaur I am? (A Huge pack of African wild dogs surrounds them. While still Barking and growling. Uchorajil is shown in the cage Wagging his tail happily.) Aisiah: Attack! (Chases down Poachers) (The Poachers starts to run) Isabella (she notices the fleeing poachers): oh no, you will not run away so easily, I am finally the Tyrannosaurus the most dangerous of dinosaurs (she starts chasing poachers) Poacher #1: Now we got a t-rex chasing us (One of the African wild dogs bit the Poacher's arm and made him let go of the cage) Aisiah: Don't worry we'll get you out of the cage (Kion and the rest of arrives and stops the Poachers) Poacher #3: (Looks at Kion and Uchoraji) Wait! There's two of them now? Cadance Flynn (jumps up from poachers): surprise! Poacher #4: Woha! (doges the attack) Kion: (uses the Roar of the Elders, which causes the Poachers to Leave the Pride lands) Cadence: now that they know about the return of the dinosaurs, I doubt they will come back here Aisiah: I hope so. (Looks at Uchoraji and muzzles him through one of the holes in the cage) Characters Major characters * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Mhina * Amira * Shauri Minor characters * Marigold * Nita * Kovu * Kiara * Nala * Simba * Uchoraji * Muhangus * Muhanga * Laini * Salehe * Mohatu (Protectors of the Pride Lands Version and beginning version) * Kamaria * Simba jr (Protectors of the Pride Lands Version and beginning version) * Ahadi jr (Protectors of the Pride Lands Version and beginning version) * Askari jr (Protectors of the Pride Lands Version and beginning version) * Kion jr (Protectors of the Pride Lands Version and beginning version) * Kiara jr (Protectors of the Pride Lands Version and beginning version) * Twin Ndugu and Dada Nzuri (Protectors of the Pride Lands Version and beginning version) * Sarafina Jr (Protectors of the Pride Lands Version and beginning version) * Dhamira and Cherryheart * Malaika * Njere * Mpishi * Makini * Rafiki * Anga * Kora * Vitani * Kata * Maya * Denahi * Belee * Clea * Fila * Hafsa * Jasiri * Madoa * Mlinzi * Moto * Haraka * Ona * Hamu * Jenny Brown * Littlefoot * Phineas Flynn * Stacy Hirano * Petrie * Cera * Chomper * Spike * Msichana Mzuri * Kiongozi Wa Baadaye * Ducky * Cadance Flynn * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Antagonists * Poachers Groups * The Lion Guard * Mhina's Clan * Simba's Pride * Hafsa's Clan Trivia Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes